


One of those days

by Fancy_Dragonqueen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes need a coffee, Coffee, Crossdressing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 00:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12759156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fancy_Dragonqueen/pseuds/Fancy_Dragonqueen
Summary: Bucky had only wanted a coffee.





	One of those days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bill_Longbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bill_Longbow/gifts).



Bucky had only wanted a coffee.

Hot, dark and deliciously sweet.

Instead he now was trapped in the living room, where the rest of the team was gathered. They were chattering, laughing or responding in teasing tone to things Tony explained to them.

Bucky couldn’t care less.

He wasn’t listening.

His eyes were fixed on the screen and nothing- Not a third world war, Aliens, or coffee- could tear his gaze away.

There was Tony on the screen.

Dancing.

Much younger than he was now, perhaps in his early twenties. Tony seemed drunk, was grinning like mad into the cam and slowly moving his half naked body.

A pained sound escaped Bucky, drawing almost everyone’s attention to him but he was only able to stare at the screen.

Tony’s cheeks there were blushed but he seemed very, very happy.

Very, very happy in heels.

Crimson red shining heels.

His legs were clad in dark, silky tights that were held by garter belts teasingly sticking out under short, dark laced panties. They were also red and black too. Sadly not red and gold but it suited the man nonetheless. The outfit was completed with a red bra, black patterns on it and in the middle of it was a string connected to a laced choker on Tony’s throat.

“Ouh…. you okay there Barnes?”

Neither Tony’s worried words nor Natasha’s knowing smirk went through to him.

“You still have them?”

His voice sounded strained. Strange even to his own ears. His gaze was still fixed on the screen. On the man he lusted after for the last months. On the man he hadn’t had the balls to tell how he felt.

“Uh. The shoes or the dress up? Of course I still have them, they are nice and I… hey! What the hell.”

Bucky couldn’t care less what the others were thinking right now. He just grabbed Tony and threw him over his shoulder. He needed to see him in this. Needed to touch him, to savor him. Bucky ignored the whistling coming from Clint and maybe Nat too and the “Finally.” Coming from Steve, the traitor.

He was a bit taken back by Tony’s breathless laugh, stumbled over his own feet as his brain caught up to what he’s doing there.

“You know I have them now in red and gold if you wanna see. And I hope that’s no gun there in your pants. Well… wouldn’t mind you shooting.”

Bucky’s grip got a bit tighter on Tony’s ass and he smiled at the carefree laugh, turning his head a bit and biting light into the clothed ass.

“One way to find out.”

Bucky smiled.

It was a good afternoon.

He didn’t get his coffee but another hot, dark and delicious sweet thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [orbingarrow](http://archiveofourown.org/users/orbingarrow/pseuds/orbingarrow) for betaing <3


End file.
